1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to tissue anchors, delivery methods, and associated treatments. Anchors according to one or more embodiments of the invention can provide superior pull-out resistance, stability and may, in some embodiments, maximize contact with tissue involving a minimum amount of penetration. Delivery methods include linear, lateral, and off-angle implantation or driving of anchors along, against or within tissue surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Anchors described herein can be used throughout the human body and have general applicability to fastener art. Such anchors can be used to join or anchor like or disparate materials or tissues together, maintain alignment of materials, reinforce a fracture within a material, and provide an attachment site along or within a materials surface. Generally the art includes both staples and screws. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,973 to Hoffman discloses an anchor and delivery system for treating urinary incontinence. The distal portion of the delivery tool is curved and hooked such that pulling on the instruments handle effects a retrograde delivery of the anchor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,479 to McGarry et al. discloses a staple and delivery system. The staple is flat but contains a pair of inwardly curving prongs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,170 to McGuire et al. discloses an angled screw driver for inserting bone screws in ligament tunnels as part of a ligament reconstruction procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,462 to Asnis et al. discloses a screw and driver combination having threaded shank and sleeve that cooperate to hold and release the screw. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,550 to Li discloses a suture anchor with barbs and an installation tool that includes a curved needle for attaching a suture.